New Life
by Thalia Marie Grace
Summary: It doesn't hit Clary until the next morning, when she realises that they hadn't used protection.
1. one

**Author's Note: So I've decided that I'm just not good enough to write for Divergent, and I like where I am writing with The Mortal Instruments. **

**This story is something I haven't really tried before; it's going to be post-TMI series, entirely, and slightly AU. It'll be about Jace and Clary settling down, starting a family...all while dealing with demons and vampires and anything else that threatens to break up my OTP. I'm actually super excited for this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments—only my ideas. **

**Summary: It doesn't hit Clary until the next morning, when she realises that they hadn't used protection.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It's at Jocelyn and Luke's wedding when they first do it.

She's giggly and slightly buzzed off whatever drink was handed to her by Magnus, and he's completely sober but just drunk in love with _her_. They make love in their tiny flat in Brooklyn, where they've been living for nearly two years since Clary's seventeenth birthday.

It doesn't hit Clary until the next morning, when she realises that they hadn't used protection.

...

It's at Simon and Isabelle's studio apartment when Clary finds out.

Clary thanks the Angel because Isabelle has her ways of getting things that would mortify Clary to buy herself. One of those things includes a small box with an even smaller pregnancy test stick inside of it, with a small screen that will either confirm or deny Clary's worst fears.

"Go," urges Isabelle softly, staring at the small redhead with an emotion Clary can't place. "It's just me here, Clary. I'll be right outside the door if you need anything."

Clary steps into the white-tiled bathroom. Her whole body is shaking as she shuts the door behind her. Isabelle's face falls the minute the bathroom door closes, and she reaches for her phone on the coffee table.

Just as she hits the send button and pockets her phone, Clary steps out. In her hands is the small test, and by the position of the screen Isabelle can only see that there is something on it, but not what it says.

"So?" Isabelle doesn't dare step closer to Clary, because Clary's expression and body language reveals that she could break at any moment. "What...what does it say?"

The test clatters to the floor, but it's tile underneath, so it makes a loud noise. Clary's hands are shaking frantically and she reaches for Isabelle and hugs her tightly, and Isabelle peers over Clary's frizzy curls to read the screen on the pregnancy test.

It's positive.

"Oh, _Clary_," breathes Isabelle. Clary makes a noise that sounds like a sob against Isabelle's shoulder. "Honey..."

But Clary doesn't respond. She stays with her head buried in her friend's shoulder, but Isabelle doesn't care about the tears-and-snot stain. She bites her lip, her expression grim, and prays to the Angel that everything will be all right.

...

It's a week later when Clary tells her parents.

Luke and Jocelyn returned from their honeymoon and immediately requested Clary to come over, so she did. Clary's eating dinner with Luke and her mother when the truth finally comes out.

"Clary, I want you to tell me the truth." Jocelyn speaks slowly at first, letting Clary's heartbeat skyrocket. "You're acting strange. Is everything okay? Did something happen while we were away?"

Clary sets her fork down. Her hand is shaking as she places it into her lap. And then she bursts into tears and somehow manages to get the truth out between sobs, and seconds later she finds Jocelyn and Luke hugging her tightly, murmuring that everything will be okay. Jocelyn hurries to make tea while Luke sits his daughter on the couch.

"So...Jace is the father." Jocelyn concurs, watching her daughter slowly sip the peppermint tea in her hands. "And I'm guessing this happened at the wedding?"

"I should have known that whatever Magnus gives out to drink had to have some kind of alcohol in it." Clary hiccups softly. "But I think I was just so happy for you two I wasn't paying attention."

"Were you both drunk?" asks Luke gently.

Clary shakes her head. "I wasn't even. Just slightly buzzed. Jace was...he was sober."

"Have you told him yet?" the question leaves Jocelyn's lips and Clary sets down her cup of tea, her eyes brimming with more tears. "Who else knows?"

"As of right now, only you two and Isabelle." Clary swallows. "Possibly Simon. I don't know if Isabelle let him know."

"Are you...keeping the baby, Clary?" her mother reaches for Clary's hand.

Clary bites her lip. "The baby isn't just mine. He or she is Jace's, too. I can't make these kinds of decisions without him."

"But you don't know how to tell him." Jocelyn guesses. "I understand. Maybe you should go home tonight and sleep it off."

"Can I stay here?" Clary looks up at her mother like she is a tiny child. "If I go home to Jace now I'm afraid I'll break down again. I hate to ask, really, but..."

"Don't be silly." Luke interrupts, giving his new daughter a warm smile. "We'd be more than welcome to have you stay here tonight. I just recommend you _tell _Jace that you're staying the night."

Clary nods and pulls out her phone. She sends her boyfriend a quick text, alerting him that she'll not be home tonight but instead catching up with her parents, and he texts her back letting her know he understands. A pang of guilt clenches in Clary's gut—she should just be able to tell him with no worries. But since when has Clary ever been able to just say something so big so easily?

"Get some rest, sweetheart," says Jocelyn with a soft smile, kissing her daughter's forehead as she clears the kitchen. "If you need me, don't hesitate to call for me."

"Thanks, Mom." Clary rubs her face over once. Exhaustion is setting in along with the stress. "Thank you, too, Luke."

"Of course." Luke too kisses Clary's forehead and she's left alone in the dark sanctuary of her parents' home to ponder her decisions before she sleeps.

She stays awake for three hours before finally being able to doze off. And she has nightmares about babies until she wakes up in the morning.

* * *

**Oh, jeez, I hope that wasn't too horrendous. I literally had to write and rewrite this about three or four times. It was painful. But I think I got it down this time, yeah?**

**Please review! It would really mean a lot to me...the next chapter will be up soon and we'll see a reaction from someone that will involve a lot of yelling...**


	2. two

**Author's Note: Um...wow...eight reviews, eighteen favourites, **_**and **_**twenty-nine follows all over the little first chapter I posted at nearly two in the bloody morning yesterday. Holy cow, you guys...I LOVE YOU. I'm so glad you love this idea.**

**Another thing is that these chapters, unlike most of the ones in **_**On Stage Romance**_**, will be short, but very detailed. I think you all will be happy with that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, because if I did, my writing would be a lot better.**

**ALSO: a lovely reviewer (baynemmett4life) reminded me that I hadn't clarified something: Clary finds out she's pregnant two weeks after Jocelyn and Luke's wedding. I should have added something for that, but I wasn't thinking about it, and I apologise. I hope that clears it up a bit. And also, if there's still tension between the Lightwoods and Clary and Jace there isn't any more. That's why this story is slightly AU, like I said last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Simon's absolutely livid.

His _best friend_ is pregnant. At _nineteen. _He's still a little bit off with the whole thing of Shadowhunters tend to die earlier than later, so they normally marry and have families before the age of twenty-two. But to Simon, someone like Clary, who lived growing up as a damn mundane, it's infuriating.

Isabelle has to hold him down with more strength than Simon ever realised she had. Sitting in a chair across from him, Clary looks pale and terrified. She starts to get up.

"I'm going to kill him," growls Simon. He doesn't have to explain that the love he feels for Clary is only a brotherly love now, because everyone knows. "How long have you known?" his sharp eyes turn on Isabelle.

"About a week and a half." Isabelle bites her lip. "Clary's known for that long as well."

"We—I—haven't told Jace." Clary's face has little colour. Simon's breathing heavily but is making no attempt to leap off the couch and find the prick that knocked up his best friend and tear out his throat. "So please don't do anything, Simon. I...I don't even know what _I'm _doing."

Her green eyes pool with tears. She sits back down in the chair and puts her arms around herself, hugging her abdomen gently with an expression of pure terror. "Don't think you're the only one affected by this." Clary hiccups through her tears.

Simon's next to her in a minute, and she cries into his shoulder. A million thoughts run through Simon's head—what if Clary doesn't want the baby? Simon has seen her kill thousands of demons in the past three years, but he can never see her as a murderer to an innocent baby.

Isabelle watches them with concern lacing her expression. "I'll make some tea," she offers.

Clary sniffles and wipes her cheeks with her palms. "No. Tea doesn't always solve everything, you know."

"Tea solves everything in the Shadowhunter world." Isabelle replies. "But if you've had enough tea to last you a lifetime in the past week, I understand."

"If I never drink tea again, it'll be too soon." Clary grumbles.

Isabelle's got a soft, half-smirk smile on her mouth. "It's a drink you'll be having for the next eight and a half months."

"Oh, great."

This time, Isabelle laughs, and Clary even gives a weak smile. Simon's temper has calmed himself, and he presses a chaste kiss to his best friend's temple before standing up and taking Isabelle's hand in his own. "Clary, as much as I hate to say this, I think you should leave and go tell Jace."

The words fly out of Simon's mouth unwillingly, but he doesn't take them back. Clary's smile fades and she exhales, wiping her cheeks one last time to make sure all the tears are gone. "I just don't know what he'll say."

"None of us know what he'll say." Isabelle reminds her lightly. "But you've had that little life living inside of you for about a month now, and we should most likely go to Magnus just to make sure everything's okay. I don't know much about pregnancies, but I know stress isn't good for them."

"If we go to Magnus, he'll tell Alec." Clary rubs her arms. "And then, basically, Jace is the last person to know about his own son or daughter."

"We're either going to Jace or Magnus today, Clary." Isabelle urges her. "I hate to make you pick, but you've got to."

Clary takes a deep breath and stands up. "Okay. Okay, I understand. You...you're right, Isabelle. But, uh, I want you to come with me."

"Of course." Isabelle replies, biting her lip. "Let me just grab my jacket and stele."

When she leaves the room, Clary's wide emerald eyes turn on Simon. "I'm guessing you want me to stay here." Simon says awkwardly, his weight shifting as he stands with his hands in his pockets.

"No." Clary answers, which surprises the vampire greatly. "I want you to come with me. You're my best friend, Simon. You're also this baby's uncle."

"Does that mean you're keeping it?" Simon hates how curious he sounds. But Clary doesn't look affected by it.

She gives him a small shrug and waits for Isabelle to return, and then together the three of them set off for the Institute.

...

"Oh." Clary realises her mistake before she steps foot inside of the Institute's gates. "Simon, I..."

"It's okay." Simon watches her eyes well with tears. He assumes it's the hormones, but he wouldn't know anything about pregnancy. "Clary, it's fine. I have band practice today anyway."

"Tell the other members of Dichotomous Lemur I said hello." Clary's smile is weak but still warm.

"We're Millennium Lint again," he informs her.

Clary's smile widens. "Good. That was always my favourite."

Simon laughs lightly and he walks down the street toward Eric's garage.

Clary looks at Isabelle, who urges Clary forward with a gentle push on her back. Clary's legs are shaking as she enters the Institute, where she knows Jace will be for the day.

"Clary! Isabelle!" Maryse gives the two girls a hug, smiling broadly. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Jace," says Isabelle, glancing at Clary. "Do you know where he is, Mom?"

Maryse nods. "He's in the library. You'll stay for dinner, won't you?"

"Of course." Clary reassures Maryse, though Clary is unsure if she'll be able to depending on Jace's reaction. "Thank you, Mrs. Lightwood."

"Call me Maryse, honey. I've told you that before." Maryse insists, and steps aside to let the two girls travel into the library.

Clary wipes her hands on her jeans, biting her lip. Now that she's only seconds away from telling her boyfriend the truth the fear is setting in.

"Just breathe, Clary," says Isabelle softly. "It's all going to be okay. Do you want me to come inside the library with you?"

"Yes." Clary breathes. Isabelle nods and pushes the library doors open, letting the smaller redhead step inside first.

Jace is sitting in one of the chairs with a book resting on his lap. He looks deep in thought, but when he glances up to see his sister and girlfriend he sets the book away and stands, a smile stretching his mouth. "Hey." he plants a kiss on Clary's forehead. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are your parents?"

Clary had told Jace that she would be staying with Jocelyn and Luke for quite a few days to catch up with them, but it was mainly for Clary to calm herself down first. "They're okay." she gives him a small smile and glances nervously at Isabelle, who sits down on the couch and motions with her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Jace takes Clary's hands and sits down with her on a second couch, his eyebrows furrowed. "You look pale, Clary. Are you sick?"

"No. I mean, yes, but only in the mornings." Clary shakes her head. "That's not what I need to tell you, Jace, I..."

"Clary." Jace says softly, biting his lip. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

Clary's heart pounds faster in her chest. She pulls her hands away from his to wipe on her jeans, because her palms just won't stop sweating. Her hair sticks to the back of her neck. "Jace," she whispers, looking anywhere but at him until the last moment possible. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I bet you all hate me...**


	3. three

**Author's Note: Oh. My. Freaking. Angel. YOU GUYS! ON THIS STORY WE HAVE LIKE 60 FOLLOWS AND 30 FAVOURITES AND 22 REVIEWS AND THERE ARE ONLY 2 CHAPTERS AND THIS STORY HASN'T EVEN BEEN UP FOR 2 FULL DAYS OH MY ANGEL I CAN'T BREATHE**

**HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU GUYS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU BC YOU ALL ARE MAKING ME SO HAPPY I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY WOW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments but I wish I did bc wow**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jace doesn't say anything at first. His eyes widen, and he stiffens visibly, but he doesn't say anything.

When he doesn't, Clary takes this as an opportunity to continue talking. "I've...I've known for about a week and a half now." she admits, staring at her hands. The expression on Jace's face is heartbreaking to Clary. It confirms her fears that he doesn't want this baby, doesn't want _her_, and that she'll be stuck with a child on her own. "I was too afraid to tell you first...I didn't know what you'd do...but now th-that I can see you don't want this baby, I-I—"

"Clary," says Jace softly, his voice strained. His hand, which is shaking, takes hers and squeezes it. "You were...you were afraid to tell me?"

"You don't want this baby." Clary's eyes are filled with tears. One falls and slowly leaves a trail down her cheek. "I-I should have known—"

"No." Jace interrupts her. Isabelle watches them, her heart pounding. "Clary, I-I want this baby."

Clary blinks.

"No, of course this isn't the ideal time." Jace takes her other hand, kissing her nose lightly. "But I do want a family with you, Clary, and I'd do anything to have it. If it means we raise this baby together in nine months from now, then that's fine with me. I love you," he adds, moving his hand to cup her cheek and wipe away her tears. "And I love this baby."

He hugs her without another word. Tears streak down Clary's cheeks and she holds him tightly.

But Jace's expression is horrified. Isabelle can tell exactly what he's thinking. She mouths, "Valentine?" to him and he gives an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

"Oh, _shit," _breathes Isabelle softly, under her breath, so Clary can't hear. Jace shuts his eyes, his skin paling lightly, hugging Clary with everything he has, while Isabelle runs her hands over her face and tugs on her hair in frustration.

"You'll stay for dinner, won't you?" Jace asks Clary, taking her hands again. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and Clary nods lightly. "We'll tell Robert and Maryse together. I think Alec and Magnus are coming over tonight, as well, so we can tell them."

As freaked out as he is, Jace still wants this baby. He just hops he won't turn out like Valentine and hurt his children—or Clary, for that matter.

Jace grits his teeth when Clary looks down. Jace is _not _Valentine's son. He is a Herondale with more Angel blood in him. Clearly, his intentions should always be more good than evil, shouldn't they?

Isabelle stands up. "Clary, do you want me to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, please." Clary wipes her cheeks with her palms and then wipes her palms on her jeans.

"I'll give you two some time alone," says Isabelle softly, glancing meaningfully at Jace as she proceeds to leave the library.

Jace pulls Clary against him, her back against his chest. He laces his fingers through hers and rests their intertwined hands on top of her abdomen, where a tiny baby that is the product of the two of them rests.

"How far along?" Jace feels his mouth go dry when he speaks of the baby, but he shakes it off.

"About a month." Clary answers, biting her lip. "It was at Luke and Mom's wedding, remember?"

"Oh." Jace smiles lightly into Clary's hair. "Yeah. I remember."

He sees her smile. "Yeah."

"Who else knows?"

"Simon, Isabelle, Luke, and my mom," answers Clary, biting her lip. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but..."

"You were afraid." Jace finishes for her, tracing patterns onto her arm with his free hand. "But you didn't have to be. We're in this together, Clary."

"I know that." Clary answers him. "I just...I'm allowed to be afraid to tell you something, aren't I? If I'm afraid it'll break us, or break you, or even break me...I just want to be sure it's something I really want to say."

Her answer sends a sharp stab of guilt through Jace's chest. _Valentine _is being repeated over and over in his head, which is pounding. He tries to push it away, to clear it, but it's not helping.

"Clary," says Jace, his voice thick as he sits up, "do you...do you think I'll be a good father?" his tone is so weak, so innocent, so...desperate for an answer that he can't give himself. He looks at his girlfriend, and her eyes are shining.

"Yes." Clary says truthfully. "I think, without a doubt, that you'll be the best father this baby could ever ask for."

Her words warm him, and he can feel the voices in his head retreat. There is no more chanting. His head is no longer pounding. "Thank you." Jace chokes out, staring at the floor. Clary's small hand fits into his and she takes deep breaths.

"And he'll have the best family around him." she murmurs.

"He?" Jace arches an eyebrow.

Clary blushes. "Well, I've always liked the idea of having a little boy."

"Really?" he grins lightly at her. "I'm betting on a girl."

"Betting?" Clary laughs. "You've only known about the baby for five minutes and now you're already_ betting _on the gender of him?"

"Or her," argues Jace.

Her smile is wide. "Or her," she agrees.

Jace puts his arm around her shoulders and he kisses her temple. "I love you," he whispers to her.

"I love you too," whispers Clary back.

"And I love you, too," says Jace, his heart pounding as he bravely puts his own hand on Clary's abdomen. It feels strange, to know that he's going to be a father in less than nine months and until then the baby will be growing right under where his hand is now; but it's also comforting, and somewhat exciting, because he's going to be a _father_, and Clary is going to be a mother, and they'll raise their child together.

"C'mon." Clary takes his hand and stands up, smiling lightly. "We should probably get out there before Isabelle tries to help Maryse with cooking."

"Oh, jeez." Jace laughs lightly. "D'you think you could get me out of eating Isabelle's awful cooking by saying it's bad for the baby?"

"I'm not _that _manipulative." Clary pouts, but she laughs when Jace gives her a look. "Okay, okay. I'll think about it."

"You're the best." Jace says honestly, smiling widely.

Clary grins. "I know."

"Getting cocky, are we?" he raises his eyebrow.

"Oh, please." Clary takes his hand and kisses his cheek, leading him out of the library. "Don't feel threatened. Nobody is nor will ever be as cocky as you."

* * *

**Aw, so it was a happy ending, though Jace has some internal Daddy issues that he may or may not get over. I just really wanted to thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites and follows because they really mean so much to me.**


	4. four

**Author's Note: Wow. You guys are blowing my mind. I've never had a story with this many hits, favourites, follows, and reviews so early on in the story. Thank you all bunches.**

**This chapter pretty much sums up telling people that Clary's pregnant. Well, it sums up telling people that Jace and Clary care about. And Clary has a dream...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. Just my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Clary sits between Isabelle and Jace at dinner. Across from Clary is Magnus, and seated next to Magnus is Alec. At the heads of the tables sit Maryse and Robert. It's silent as they eat, for the most part, but conversation is occasionally brought up.

Finally, Magnus sets his fork down and stares at Clary. His eyebrows are narrowed. Clary notices this a moment later and her heart begins to pound. "What?" she asks quietly after swallowing her food, setting her fork down as well.

"I was just wondering when you were going to tell everyone that you're pregnant," he says casually, the concentrated look still on his face. Isabelle and Jace freeze on other side of Clary.

"She's _what_?" Alec interrupts, his skin paling.

"She's pregnant." Magnus explicates, looking at his boyfriend. "Has a bun in the oven, expecting, et cetera..."

"I get it, Magnus," Alec all-but snaps. Maryse and Robert have frozen in their eating, too, and Alec looks between his parents before breaking into a smile and saying, "Well, congratulations, Clary."

Clary blinks. She wasn't expecting that. "Th-thanks, Alec," she says, managing a smile. Under the table, Jace firmly takes her hand. He's holding his breath, waiting for Robert and Maryse to say something.

Maryse says, "That was...unexpected."

Clary inhales sharply, like she's been hit. Jace reassuring squeezes her hand.

"But not unwanted," clarifies Maryse, a smile starting to form on her lips. "I think you and Jace will make wonderful parents, Clary. Congratulations."

"You're going to be a grandmother, Mom," says Isabelle cheerfully. "You can stop dying your hair black to make it look non-grey."

Maryse rolls her eyes at her daughter.

"Dad?" Alec glances at Robert worriedly. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I didn't think I'd be a grandfather this young." Robert manages.

"You didn't?" Isabelle blinks.

Robert shakes his head. "I figured I wouldn't, because Alec is gay—"

"Hey!" says Alec sharply.

"—and because I wasn't going to let anyone date Isabelle until she was at least thirty." Robert continues like Alec never interrupted. "And Jace didn't seem irresponsible like that."

"You think I'm irresponsible because I'm going to be a father?" Jace's voice is quiet.

"No." Robert clarifies. "I agree with my wife when I say you're going to be a wonderful father."

Jace's muscles relax. Clary lets out a breath—she hadn't realised she'd been holding one in—and shuts her eyes briefly in relief.

"The baby's fine, by the way," says Magnus to Clary, smiling warmly. "Perfect, actually."

"You can tell about the baby's health just like that?" Clary frowns.

"No." Magnus laughs. "I can _tell _because Isabelle texted me the night you told her. When you were asleep, I checked up on you. I know that sounds creepy, but Isabelle was worried. That's also how I knew you were pregnant. Not that I can't tell, of course."

"That really is incredibly creepy," says Alec.

"I agree." Clary laughs lightly.

Magnus grins even wider.

...

"Thank you so much for letting me stay for dinner." Clary tells Maryse gently as she, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus say their goodbyes. "And for understanding about the baby. It means a lot."

"Of course, honey." Maryse's smile is warm. "You're part of this family and so is your baby. Just call me whenever you need something, Clary, okay?"

"Okay." Clary smiles lightly as she steps away. Jace immediately wraps his arm around her, kissing her forehead. "Thank you so much, once again. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Clary." Maryse smiles and gives Jace a hug too, and then they're out the door.

Jace's arm tightens around Clary as they leave the Institute. "I am very happy you told me about this baby, by the way." he murmurs to her. "I'm just...still nervous about being a father."

"I'm extremely nervous about being a mother," admits Clary. "I know my mom was a great mom, but...what if I screw up? What if I keep our baby from something that will come back to haunt her like my mom did?"

Jace exhales, like a weight has been pushed off his shoulders, and Clary frowns. "Jace," she says quietly, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm afraid of being like Valentine." Jace admits as they walk. His expression is terrified. "What if I do something...to you, or to the baby? What if I hurt you and you...you want to leave me?"

"Jace." Clary stops her walking, facing him and taking his hands. "First of all, _you are not Valentine's son."_

"I _know, _but—"

"Second of all," interrupts Clary, "I have complete faith in you about being a father. I _know _you won't do anything to hurt me or this baby. Jace, I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Jace exhales. "Okay."

"Okay?" Clary squeezes his hands, her eyes bright.

"Yeah." he says softly, kissing her forehead. "Okay."

"Let's get home." Clary says, allowing Jace to put his arm around her again. "I'm getting pretty tired."

"Yeah, today's been exhausting," agrees Jace softly, kissing her forehead. "Let's go."

...

Clary has nightmares.

_She dreams that's she's in the Morgenstern manor, sitting near the fire with Jace. There's a newborn baby in her arms._

"_I love you," says Jace's voice. Clary looks down at the baby in her arms and then back up at Jace, a smile on her mouth. _

_But it's not Jace sitting in front of her anymore. Instead, it's her brother Jonathan. A wicked grin takes over his features, and Clary's heart nearly stops. He takes the baby in his arms, and Clary tries to reach for her baby, but her arms are frozen to her sides._

"_In here," he calls toward the door. _

_Clary catches her breath. Valentine walks through the door, his white hair freshly cut. He holds his hands behind his back._

"_What are you doing?" Clary shouts at him._

_Valentine doesn't answer. Instead, he takes the newborn from his son and raises a dagger._

_He plunges it into the baby's small chest._

She wakes up screaming.

* * *

**Once again, I bet you all hate me. Oops.**

**JUST WONDERING: How old do you think I am? Leave that in your review!**


	5. five

**Author's Note: WOW. I'm constantly surprised and blown away by how much feedback I'm receiving from this story. It means so much you have no idea :-)**

**In this chapter, it'll skip from after Clary's nightmare to when she's about three months along. I'm just letting you know so you don't get confused haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI but really can I get it for my birthday bc there'd be tons of Clace and Sizzy and Malec in every single chapter and shirtless Jace what**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Clary!" Jace's arms around her immediately, and Clary can feel the back of her shirt (that she 'borrowed' from Jace) clinging to her back, sticky with sweat. She's breathing heavily and her heart is pounding.

And once she realises that she's _okay, _and so is her unborn baby, she sobs.

"You're okay." Jace whispers, pressing his lips against her ear. He rocks her back and forth and holds her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down. "Clary, love, you're okay. I'm here. You're safe. I love you. You're safe."

Clary hiccups and presses her palms to her face, wiping her tears away with her fingers. She's still shaking, even after an hour of sitting up in bed. When she finally looks at the clock, it reads four in the morning.

"Oh, God," says Clary weakly. Jace pulls back, confused, and she dashes out of bed, her stomach churning.

"Clary?" Jace is at her heels, and he smoothes her hair away from her face and holds it back, rubbing her back with his palm as she throws up her dinner into the toilet.

He runs out of the bathroom when she sits back against the wall, no longer throwing up, and comes back seconds later with a glass of water and a washcloth that he uses to gently wipe off her face, his tawny eyes brimming with concern.

They're sitting in bed half an hour later when Jace takes her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles, and says, "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"We were in the Morgenstern manor," says Clary, thankful for the darkness of the morning so Jace wouldn't see the tears brimming in her eyes. Her voice is weak. "I had the baby. We were...sitting in the living room."

Jace bites his lip.

"You told me you loved me, and...and I looked up at you, but it was...it was Jonathan." Clary shuts her eyes as her boyfriend sucks in a breath. "He took...he took the baby from me and called for someone."

"Clary." Jace says softly.

"My father...Valentine walked in." Clary whispers, ignoring Jace's interruption. "And he took the baby from Jonathan...and he...he pulled his other hand from behind his back."

"Clary." Jace repeats, reaching to rub her bare arms softly.

"And he stabbed the baby." Clary's voice breaks and her sob is muffled by Jace's shirt. "And then...I woke up."

"Honey, it's okay." Jace kisses the top of her head, his voice strong, but Clary can feel his whole body shaking. "I won't let that happen. They're dead. They're both dead."

"They won't be the only threat we have." Clary whispers.

"I'm never going to let you get hurt, Clary." Jace says, pulling back to lock eyes with her. His golden eyes glint in the dark. "I'd die before I'd let anyone touch you."

Clary doesn't have to ask and Jace doesn't have to say it. They both know that's a promise.

...

"I don't see why I can't come!"

"Clary, are you stupid?" Jace pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're _pregnant_, for the love of Ithuriel! I'm not letting you fight _demons _while you're pregnant."

"I'm not even showing!" Clary crosses her arms over her chest, her face flushed with anger. "They won't know! I won't be any more of a target than you'll be!"

"Demons can sense pregnancies," says Magnus cheerfully from the couch in the library, where he is reading a book. "Especially, Clary, as you near your second trimester, which you'll start next week."

"You're not helping, Magnus!" snaps Clary angrily. She turns back to her boyfriend. "I'm coming with you and that's final."

"You're not risking yourself and the baby." Jace puts his hands on her arms. "I'm not letting you do that. If you try to come, I'll bring you back here and tie you down if I have to. Think of yourself for once, Clary, please."

Clary opens her mouth to retort.

"I'll stay, too." Magnus offers, swinging his legs off the coffee table and standing up. "Clary, you really do need a check-up of the baby, anyway. Today I can actually get you a picture of the little peanut."

Clary's face softens. "I don't want Jace missing that—"

"I'll be back before it's over." Jace promises her, cupping Clary's face in his hands and kissing her softly, fitting his mouth against hers perfectly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Clary mumbles, sighing. "Kill demons for me."

"You got it, love," says Jace with a laugh, and he, Isabelle, and Alec leave the library in their Shadowhunter gear.

Clary lets out a huff of annoyance and sits down on the couch, blowing a strand of red hair out of her face angrily. "I still don't see why I couldn't go."

"Maybe because you're clumsier than you always are because you're pregnant," says Magnus, earning himself a glare from Clary as he speaks, "and because if you die, so does the baby. If you get injured, it could harm the baby very much. Shadowhunter miscarriages are more common than mundane ones, Clary. Jace knows what he's doing when he says for you to stay here."

Clary huffs again.

...

When Jace wakes up, Clary's face is the first thing he sees. Her hand, small and pale, grips his tightly. Her face is tear-streaked.

"Clary," says Jace, his voice thick. "Why are you crying? I barely got hit. Isabelle accidentally knocked me in the head."

"Hormones," supplies Isabelle helpfully from the other side of his bed. "Plus, she literally just ran in here. She was crying when she got here. Magnus says it's because he got her the picture of the baby."

Jace immediately sits up, his head spinning as he does so. "You got a picture?" he asks Clary eagerly. Clary has already taken her hand out of his to grab the photo from her pocket.

"Here." she smiles lightly, reaching for his hand again. Jace moves over on the bed to let her sit next to him, and her small body fit against his perfectly. He takes the photo into his hands and bites down on his tongue as tears well up in his eyes.

"She's tiny," says Jace softly, running his thumb over the small photograph of the baby inside of Clary.

"Magnus says he's about the size of a lime." Clary informs her boyfriend, placing her free hand over her abdomen.

"The baby's a girl, Clary," argues Jace absent-mindedly.

"I don't think so." Clary replies.

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "You two are going to confuse your child greatly. Either find out the gender or settle on one."

Clary laughs lightly and kisses Jace's shoulder, smiling brightly. "Fine. I'll call the baby a she."

"But if it's a boy, then you might end up making her so confused that she develops different genitals." Isabelle points out.

"What do you want us to call the baby, Isabelle?" Jace interrupts, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"I want you two to find out the gender." Isabelle states.

"Yeah, so she can get her money if the baby's a boy," says Alec as he enters the infirmary with Magnus beside him.

"You _bet _on the gender of our baby?" Clary's tone is incredulous, looking between Alec and Isabelle.

"Of course." Alec snorts. "I voted for a girl, and Isabelle voted for a boy."

"Can you believe that?" Clary looks at Jace.

Jace looks embarrassed. "Er, yeah, I can. Because I joined the bet."

"You're kidding." she groans. "By the Angel."

"I'm not," admits Jace, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's me and Alec against Izzy."

"Did you make a bet, Magnus?" Clary glances at the warlock angrily.

Magnus raises his hands. "I technically can't, seeing as I know what the gender is."

"You do?" Clary sits up straight.

Jace frowns. "I thought you couldn't tell the gender until, like, five months along."

"That's mundane babies." Magnus points out. "Shadowhunter babies develop quicker, but they stay in the mother's stomach the same amount of time. It's because of the Angel blood."

"Can you tell us?" asks Clary eagerly, standing up.

Magnus bites his lip before grinning. "I don't know, Clary. I think we should make the three of them wait until you give birth."

"Make the three of them wait?" Clary quirks an eyebrow.

Magnus beckons her over with his hand and leans to whisper in her ear. When he pulls away, Clary's grinning widely.

"What?" Jace looks at her. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," says Clary innocently, giving her boyfriend a sweet smile as she kisses him on the cheek. She takes the photo from his hands and puts it into her pocket. "I am going to go home and put this on the fridge. See you later?"

"Mom invited the two of you to stay for dinner," informs Isabelle.

"Perfect." Clary smiles. "Then I'll see you back here in about an hour, okay?"

Jace pouts at her. "Why can't I know the gender of the baby? It's my baby too, you know."

"I know." Clary grins widely. "But I would just hate to see your reaction when you find out that you and Alec have lost the bet."

And then she leaves, with Magnus smirking against the wall.

Jace blinks. "Wait."

Isabelle squeals. "It's a boy!"

* * *

**Aw, so Clary and Jace are having a little boy. I've always liked the idea of them having a boy first. I don't know why, but I just kind of imagine everyone having a boy first. Lol.**

**ALSO: last chapter, I had you all put in your review how old you thought I was. And good job to OmegaBanda14, baynemmett4life, and Fay Thornbush, because I'm 15 years of age! Y'all get cookies. Yay.**

**I'm not from the South either lol I just like the word y'all ok love you bye**

**Sorry I'm awkward**


	6. six

**Author's Note: I. Can't. Freaking. Believe. You. All. I. Love. All. Of. You. So. Much.**

**And I apologise for this chapter, but we all expected Clary to rebel against Jace's wishes at some point, didn't we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. I only own my ideas and Clary's stubbornness/stupidity. Well, at least the actions that happen as a result of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Another day means another mission. Another mission means another day that Clary wastes worrying her head off about Jace, while she's forced to stay home in their tiny apartment with a photo of their baby and a small hardness of her abdomen as the only visibly reasons.

"Clary, just stay here with Magnus," says Jace softly, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "You'll be safe here."

"I can _help _fight, Jace!" Clary argues, pushing his hands away. From the side, Isabelle watches them, rather amused by how different they are in this moment: Clary angry and flushed, Jace calm and collected. "I'm not even _showing _yet and the baby isn't even kicking."

"Clary, you're staying here." Jace sighs, his patience waning. "I'm not letting you risk yourself and the baby—"

"To hell with that!" Clary snaps. "I'm not as weak as you think I am, Jace! I can protect myself in ways you _can't!"_

Jace blinks.

"I'm _sick _of sitting around and watching you come in with blood and bruises and cuts while I have to sit here in this _damn _library every day." Clary continues, her chest rising and falling heavily. Isabelle unlatches herself from the wall, her muscles tense. "I will _not _sit around for six more months without doing _something _that keeps my status as a Shadowhunter."

"Do I need to permanently glue you to a chair, Clary?" Jace's temper snaps. His eyes flare with anger. "There's no way in hell that you're going to even look at a demon until this baby is born and safe."

"You can't control me," seethes Clary.

"Like hell I can't." Jace grumbles. He looks sharply at Magnus. "Make sure she stays here, please."

Magnus's nod is brief. His arms wrap around Clary as Jace, Alec, and Isabelle leave the library, dressed in Shadowhunter gear, living the life Clary so _desperate _craves once again.

...

"Do you want to talk about it?" offers Magnus gently.

"When I first met Jace, Isabelle, and Alec, the thing I wanted the most was to be just like them." Clary says finally, staring at her hands. "A Shadowhunter, like my mother, fighting demons. And I finally...I finally _had _that. But it didn't last for very long, because I was knocked up and now Jace probably won't let me do anything ever again."

Magnus bites his lip. "Clary—"

"Can you just get me some tea, please?" Clary sniffles lightly. "Isabelle says peppermint tea is supposed to be good with relieving stress and stress is the last thing I need with the baby."

He sighs, finally, standing up. "Of course." he says slowly. "I'll be right back, Clary."

Clary waits until he leaves the room, and then she stands up. Watching him walk down the hallway, she goes the opposite way, slipping into Jace's old bedroom at the Institute.

Her heart pounds loudly in her chest as she searches, with trembling hands, though his drawers. He's got to have a spare pair of Shadowhunter gear _somewhere_...but where?

Finally, her hands close on a black jumpsuit. She pulls it out—and exhales. It's Shadowhunter gear. Within minutes, she's put it on and it fits her like a glove. She fits a stele into the side, along with an angel blade resting on his nightstand, and pulls on boots that were once Jace's, and now hers. Judging by the size, she guesses they're from when he was smaller.

"Clary?" calls Magnus. Clary freezes for a second. "Where are you?" she runs for the window, pulling it open.

Apparently, Magnus hears this too, because he says, "Oh, _shit_," before she jumps of the window and lands on the ground, running.

...

Jace lets out a triumphant laugh as his angel blade slices across a demon, letting its black blood-like insides splatter all over the floor of the alleyway. "Hell yeah!"

"That's the last of them!" calls Isabelle over her shoulder as she pulls her own blade out of her demon's chest. "Man, this is so much fun!"

"It's such a rush." Alec agrees, grinning at his siblings. "C'mon—let's get back. Mom's probably made dinner by now and Clary's most likely out of her damn mind waiting for us."

Jace sighs. "Yeah. You're right."

"I understand you wanting to keep her safe," says Isabelle softly, "but sometimes, you really need to trust her. Clary's capable of a lot. She can create runes, for the Angel's sake. She can take care of herself."

Jace doesn't answer right away.

"Clary's one of the strongest women I've ever met," says Alec, agreeing with his sister. "I mean, I get how protective you are over her, but she really can take care of herself, like Isabelle said."

"I don't want her getting hurt." Jace argues. "If...if something were to happen to her...I wouldn't just be losing Clary. I'd be losing my little boy, too."

His voice is weak. Isabelle's face softens. She says, "Come on—let's go home—" but is interrupted by a piercing scream.

It's Clary's.

"_Shit." _breathes Jace. He rushes down the alleyway.

And he sees her.

Clary is trapped, with a knife placed to her neck, her whole body trembling. A Du'sien demon has itself wrapped around her, in the form of a police officer. It does not speak.

"Oh, Angel, Clary," breathes Isabelle, her eyes wide. "Why are you here?"

"I was—I was sick of sitting and doing—doing nothing." Clary hisses through gritted teeth. She struggles against the Du'sien demon's grasp.

"Enough," snarls the demon. Its voice is thick, slow, and deep. "Enough talking, or I kill her."

"You'll kill her anyway." Alec snaps.

The demon presses its knife further into Clary's neck. Clary squirms.

"Give me all your weapons," says the demon, "and you'll die less painfully."

"Bullshit." Jace snarls. He's absolutely livid, and it scares Clary to watch him. She knows he's pissed mostly at her. "Leave now before we kill you."

The demon pauses for a minute, and then his form melts.

"Clary!" Jace starts forward, but before the demon can plunge its talons into her and kill her—there's a blue light and the demon disintegrates.

"Never—do—that—again." Magnus says, out of breath, glaring at Clary with everything he has. "What the _hell_, Clary? Were you even telling the truth or did you just play innocent and sad so you could get me out of the room?"

"You _tricked _Magnus?" Jace turns on her. "What—where did you get that gear?"

"It's yours." Magnus grumbles. "Nice job, Golden Boy. Just leave all of your old gear in your room when you probably knew she could fit into it."

"This isn't my fault!" Jace snaps at him. "It's yours for leaving the room! For falling for her trick!"

"She had a reason to be upset, Jace!" snaps Magnus.

"She was lying!" Jace snaps back.

"No!" Clary's voice is a shriek, and yet hers isn't yet as loud as the boom of the voices from the two men on either side of her. "I _wasn't!"_

This stops Jace's anger immediately. He recoils at her outburst, staring at her.

"I can't just sit in the damn library every day, for the entire day, because you don't want _me _getting hurt." Clary tells him, her eyes angry. "The least you could do is try to be a bit more considerate when you tell me I'm too weak to carry myself."

"Clary, you can't be throwing yourself into danger like this." Jace interrupts her, part of the anger returning. "I tried to keep you home for a reason. And look what happened when you decided to be _stupid."_

Clary steps away from him. "I'm not going to sit around for the rest of my life because you'll want one of us keeping an eye on this baby at all times and there's no way in _hell _you'll let it be yourself because I'm the weaker one. I should be the one to stay home."

"That's not what I'm saying." Jace argues.

"Then what _are _you saying?" she demands.

"I'm saying that if I lose you, then I lose this baby too. I can't do that. I can't lose both of you."

"So can I help?" Clary's expression is hopeful. "Can I come with on missions for a couple months?"

Jace hesitates. Then he says, "No."

Her expression falls.

"Go back to the Institute, Clary," says Jace tiredly, rubbing his forehead. "Change out of the gear. I'll meet you in the library."

"No." Clary steps away from him. "If you want to talk to me, I'll be at my mom's. I'm not staying at the Institute. Next time you go on a freaking mission to kill demons, don't even tell me about it. In fact, don't talk to me at all if you're going to talk to me about anything in relation to Shadowhunters."

His expression is shocked. "What are you saying?"

"Clary," warns Isabelle lowly, "you don't know what you're saying."

"I'm done here." Clary glares at both Jace and Isabelle, and then turns on her heel, stalking down the alleyway.

* * *

**Oh, uh, sorry. Don't kill me. JACE AND CLARY AREN'T BROKEN UP! DON'T WORRY! It had to be done. Clary's very overdramatic. She's being irrational, but that's what makes a character real. They won't be in a fight forever. Please review for me? It'd mean a lot. :-) **


	7. seven

**Author's Note: So I'm pretty sure I've been killed, like, twelve million times over. Which is okay, because I'm just glad you all love the story.**

**This chapter starts about one month after the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything. Which really sucks.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Clary, honey, I think it's time for you to be moving back in with Jace." Jocelyn urges her daughter over dinner, her voice soft.

"Am I burdening you guys?" Clary looks up, her eyes wide and full of hurt. "Oh, _Angel_, Mom, you should have told me! I would have been out of here the day after I came—"

"We love having you here." Luke interrupts, smiling warmly at his daughter-in-law. "I promise."

"It's just...honey, the couch isn't good for the baby." Jocelyn bites her lip. "And there's not a spare room, and...Clary, you've only spoken to Jace over the phone in the past month. That's not something you should be doing to the father of your baby. For the love of the Angel, honey, you're starting to _show_, and Jace should have been here for that. And any day now, the baby will start kicking, and he should _also _be there for that."

It was true; two weeks ago was when Clary's stomach had really shown that she was indeed pregnant. It wasn't much—at just under four months, the baby wasn't very large, but since Clary's body was so small she did have a slightly rounder abdomen that required maternity clothes. But Clary liked having a reminder that she really was going to have a baby.

"I hate sitting around and doing nothing, Mom." Clary whines. "You know that."

"I do," says Jocelyn gently. "After all, I'm the one who put up with you for sixteen years."

"Ha-ha," says Clary sarcastically. "So funny."

Jocelyn sighs, biting down on her lip. "Jace is the father of this baby. And as much as you may not want to, you need to go back to him."

Clary exhales and rubs her forehead. "I hate sitting around while he gets to kill demons endlessly. Where's the fun in that? There's no way in hell I'm willing to live in the same home while he gets to run off and do what I want to do most."

"Clary, if Jace could, he would stop killing demons for the rest of his life." Luke tells her.

"Then why is he still _doing _it? He could say that he wants to stop!" Clary sounds desperate as she puts her face into her hands. "I want him to stop. I hate sitting around and being useless!"

"He's only fighting and killing demons so you can be safe." Jocelyn puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder, her voice gentle. "There's something about fathers when their baby is on the way; they do everything they have to in order to keep their baby and to keep their wives or girlfriends safe."

"Mom—" argues Clary.

"Go home to him, darling." Jocelyn sighs in the direction of her daughter, but she smiles lightly. "Talk it out with him. You mean so much to him."

"How do you know?" the words are out of Clary's mouth before she can stop them.

Jocelyn's smile widens. "Honey, if I were to put you on one side of a room and Jace on the other, along with about three hundred people, he'd be able to spot you first out of everybody. And not because of your hair. Because he loves you."

...

She's in a pair of Jocelyn's old jeans and in one of Luke's old t-shirts that's tight on her when he opens the door. Jace's eyes widen at her sight and he breathes, "_Clary_," before pulling her into a hug, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm sorry." Clary whispers, her words burying themselves into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should never have left."

"It's okay." Jace murmurs, his voice at her ear. His face is buried in her hair. "It's okay. Everything's okay. We're okay. You're here now—that's all that matters."

She exhales.

"I love you." Jace whispers, his arms around her tightening.

Clary pulls back slightly, her green eyes locking with his gold. "I love you too," she responds.

"And I—" Jace pulls back even further to look at her stomach, but his eyes widen. "You're showing."

"I—er—yeah." Clary bites her lip, blushing lightly.

"Has he started kicking yet?"

She shakes her head, warmth spreading through her from her stomach when he places his palm over her stomach. Jace answers for her with a soft, "No," and looks up, where his eyes meet hers.

"I've stopped going with Alec and Isabelle." Jace breathes, pressing his lips to her forehead. His eyes are shut. "I'm not killing any more demons. Not unless I absolutely have to."

"What?" Clary's eyes widen.

"I'd sit at home all day and act like a mundane for the rest of my life if it meant I'd never have to go through what I did for the past month again." Jace rests his nose against her forehead, his lips at the skin between her eyebrows. "If that made any sense." he laughs a little.

"It did." Clary shuts her eyes. "It made perfect sense to me. And I promise. I'm never leaving again."

Jace cups her face in his hands and kisses her. Clary's small arms wrap around his neck and she opens her mouth against his, but before he can pull her any closer she gasps against his mouth.

"What?" Jace is immediately alert, his eyes wide. "What's happened? Are you okay?"

"The baby kicked." she pulls away from him entirely, her small hands on her stomach. She makes a noise, and moves her hands toward the right of her abdomen. "He kicked again!"

"What? Really?" one of Jace's hands move to her stomach, and she places his hand against her stomach. Under his palm, he can feel it—a small, barely-there, soft kick. Nearly a minute later, it comes again—closer to the heel of his hand this time.

"_Angel_." he breathes. Clary's face is lit up entirely, the largest grin Jace has ever seen on her mouth. "I can feel him."

Clary makes a startled noise, and Jace understands because he can feel the kick against his palm again. "This is so _weird_," says Jace, and he then laughs because Clary says it at the same exact time.

"I love you." Clary whispers to him, placing her small hand over his. The baby kicks faintly at her voice.

Jace grins. "I love you too," he whispers, and then moves his hand to wrap it around her, kissing her softly.

* * *

**There's chapter seven. :-)**

**I just want to really thank you because we have over 100 follows, over 50 favourites, and over 75 reviews and we're only at six chapters. It means so much to me. I texted my friend when I found out and I freaked out, lol.**


	8. eight

**Author's Note: Literally love you all.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, The Mortal Instruments is not mine, but I do own my ideas and Clace's baby boy.**

**I'm not making this story very long, because I really don't want it to drag on, so this takes place at the end of Clary's second trimester.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Clary, for the love of Ithuriel, you don't waddle," says Isabelle, exasperated, as she glares at her best friend. "Since when do seven-month-along pregnant women waddle?"

"It depends on their size," argues Clary, crossing her arms over her chest. "Literally, I had a woman come up to me yesterday and ask me if it was safe for me to be walking around at nine months pregnant. If I look like this now, I'm going to look like a freaking whale in three months."

"Is this the time where she starts badmouthing Jace?" Alec asks hopefully from a chair in the living room of Clary and Jace's apartment. "Because I can't wait for that stage."

"Neither can I." Simon adds.

"Ha, ha," says Jace sarcastically, his voice drifting from the spare bedroom that he was working on fixing into a nursery.

Simon groans. "Alec, where the hell is your boyfriend? He left, like, an hour ago."

"We sent him on a food run," Isabelle reminds her boyfriend. "And we're eating for seven. That's a lot of food, Simon. Especially when he has to get blood for you."

"It shouldn't take him a freaking hour."

Clary rolls her eyes. "Sometimes, you act like the hormonal pregnant lady instead of me."

Jace snorts. "Doesn't he always? Isn't it a bloodsucker thing?" he asks from the nursery, and Simon rolls his eyes as he whips a pillow into the room, resulting in a thud and a muffled "Ow!".

Isabelle laughs. "So, Clary, do you know your exact due date?"

"Yeah." Clary frowns. "I wrote it down somewhere..." she stands from her seat on the couch and heads into the kitchen.

"Why the hell would it be in the kitchen? Did you write it on a knife or something?"

"Your sarcasm is not helping, Simon." Clary grumbles. "But no, I didn't write it on a _knife_. I wrote it on the back of the baby's ultrasound picture. Don't be an idiot."

"He's always an idiot." Isabelle reminds her.

"Good point." Clary grins as she reaches for the ultrasound photograph on the fridge. She flips it over and says, "March twentieth is the due date."

"The Spring Equinox?" asks Simon, sitting up a little straighter in his seat as Clary once again sits on the couch.

"Once a nerd, always a nerd." Alec coughs into his hand, and Simon glares at the Shadowhunter. "What? Dude, if you hear the date March twentieth and immediately think of the _Spring Equinox_, you've got to be a nerd."

"Cut Simon some slack." Clary throws a pillow at Alec. "For Angel's sake, Alec, he'll be hearing that insult for eternity—literally."

"Thanks, Clary," says Simon sarcastically.

Clary gives him a sweet smile. "Anytime, Brain Boy."

...

"I'm back!" announces Magnus, setting the various bags in his arms on the counter.

Alec blinks. "In black? Magnus, since when the hell do you wear black? Isn't it always rainbow?"

"Not always." Magnus chides. "And I was feeling a little rock when that AC/DC song came on the radio on my way back here. So there."

Clary rolls her eyes. "Did you get food?"

"No, actually, I spent all of my money on a unicorn," replies Magnus sarcastically, handing a small box to Simon. "There are about eight vials in there. I figured I'd stock you up a little more when I was out there, anyway. That's what took me so long."

"Thanks." Simon takes the box.

Magnus looks at his boyfriend, Isabelle, and Clary. "The rest of you can just pick anything you want out of the bag."

Then he walks into the nursery. Isabelle glances at Clary with a confused look on her face, but Clary only shrugs.

"Well, I'm starving," says Alec decidedly, standing up. "And if you two don't get to the food before me, there will be none left."

"Prick," mutters Isabelle.

...

"Hey." Magnus pokes his head into the nursery and blinks. "Wow. This is cool."

"Yeah, I know." Jace grins. "Clary'll love it."

"Definitely." Magnus says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey—so I went to the jeweller's and looked at the ring you were thinking about. Are you sure you want to go through with a mundane tradition?"

"It's what Clary's used to." Jace says confidently. "If she wants to tie in the runes with the ceremony, that's fine with me. You'll marry us either way, of course, right?"

"Well, duh." Magnus snorts softly. "I think even Alexander would kill me if I didn't. I'm just making sure you want me to get it for you in case you change your mind."

Jace sets the paintbrush down and looks at the warlock. "I won't. I'm one-hundred percent sure about this."

"Okay." Magnus exhales. "I'll buy it after Alexander and I leave. It's okay if I tell him, right?"

"Of course it is."

Magnus grins a little. "Okay. Thanks, Jace."

"You're welcome." Jace nods at him, a smile on his lips. "Thank _you_, too."

"It's what I do." Magnus replies, which makes Jace laugh as the warlock leaves the room.

* * *

**Wow this chapter is so short and I'm sorry but like I said in like the first chapter or so these will be short chapters and I update every day so literally don't hate me oK I love you all **

**Ugh I'm so American**


	9. nine

**Author's Note: WE HIT ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS OH MY GOSH I CAN'T HANDLE THIS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Can't sleep?"

Clary turns to find Jace shuffling out of their bedroom. Wordlessly, Clary shakes her head as she sits down on the couch, biting her lip as she rubs her stomach.

"Me neither." Jace confesses, sitting next to her. He rubs his face. "Not without you next to me."

Clary sighs. "Jace—"

"You need to sleep," interrupts Jace, taking his girlfriend's hand. "What's bothering you?"

"He kicks too much." Clary admits, rubbing her stomach again and wincing. "And you know I can't sleep on my back, but that seems to be the only way he wants me _to _sleep."

"Honey, how much sleep have you gotten in the past week?" Jace's voice is soft.

She shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe ten hours?"

"Clary..." Jace kisses her forehead. "You really do need to sleep."

"Jace, I _can't_."

Jace sighs and squeezes her hand. "Where's he kicking?"

Clary takes his hand and places it near the right side of her stomach, where Jace can feel the kicks of his son getting stronger and stronger. "Holy Angel." he mutters, rubbing soft circles into her side. "Lighten up on your mommy, kid."

"Only two more months and then this will all be over." Clary complains. "I just want him out of me. In the nicest way."

Jace chuckles lightly. "It's worth it, though."

"Yeah." she yawns. "I suppose it is. Although I don't see why I'm not allowed to see the nursery yet."

"It's a surprise." he mumbles against her forehead. "You'll see it when we take our baby home."

"But that's two months away."

"Something else to look forward to other than our son, then." Jace reasons, kissing her cheek. "You'll live, Clary."

Clary groans.

"Come on. Let's just get back to bed. Maybe he'll stop kicking just to let his mommy sleep." Jace stands from the couch, taking her hand and helping her stand. "Speaking of our son...we need to name him. Temporarily, maybe, just to stop calling him by 'him' or 'our son' all the time."

"I agree." Clary mumbles though a yawn as she shuffles with Jace toward the bedroom. "I was thinking something like...Michael, maybe?"

"After Michael Wayland?" Jace frowns.

"No...I just like the name." Clary yawns again. "But if you're not okay with that, we don't have to name him Michael."

Jace kisses her forehead again. "It's up to you."

"I want you to have a say in your baby's name, too, Jace." Clary protests, shaking her head lightly.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too."

At this point, Clary is already in bed and on her back. Jace can tell her eyelids are drooping, and he smiles lightly as she yawns once and then her eyes close fully. "I'm happy whenever I'm with you."

...

"I don't see why you just propose to her now." Alec says around a mouthful of Chinese food.

"He's scared, that's why." Isabelle speaks before Jace can. "Plus, I think it's romantic to propose after the baby's born, when they first take him home."

"_Thank _you, Izzy." Jace says to his sister before glaring at Alec. "She's absolutely right."

"So how's the nursery coming along?" Alec rolls his eyes at his brother.

"I finished it a few days ago, when Clary was with Isabelle shopping." Jace answers. "And then I put a lock rune on the door with a password that only I know and can get to, so Clary can't get into it."

"Where is Clary, anyway?"

"Back at the apartment sleeping." Jace sighs. "The baby's been keeping her up all night recently. I'm kind of worried."

"Mom says that's how she was with Max." Isabelle reminds him. "But Max and Mom were both fine afterward."

"I know, but...Maryse wasn't absolutely _tiny_."

"Jace, I'm sure that Clary will be absolutely fine. You've got nothing to worry about." Alec reassures him. "So will the baby."

"Have you thought about a name yet?" Isabelle asks curiously. "For the baby?"

"We discussed Michael, as a name." Jace admits, lacing his fingers together. "And even Stephen."

"But what do you want to name him?" Alec raises an eyebrow.

Jace rubs the back of his neck. "I like the name Jason," he admits.

"We also have to figure out his last name." Isabelle reminds him. "Unless you want your son's name to be Jason Morgenstern-Herondale-Lightwood-Fray-Wayland."

"Shut up, Isabelle." Jace grumbles. "I think we're just going with Lightwood. That's the last name I'm most comfortable with."

"Aw." Isabelle gushes.

Jace rolls his eyes. "Don't get all sentimental on me, Izzy."

"She's always sentimental." Alec grumbles. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Of course I have." Jace snorts.

Isabelle makes a noise of disgust. "I hate you both."

* * *

**Ugh it's so short...I'm sorry, but at least I updated today haha. Tomorrow hopefully I'll still be able to update, even though it's Easter. Which reminds me: HAPPY EASTER! **


	10. ten

**Author's Note: I have found time to update! Yay! This chapter isn't too short, but it's very important. You'll see why at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I've said this too many times, but I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"So Jace and I have decided on a name," says Clary casually over dinner with the Lightwoods plus Magnus and her own parents. It's two weeks until her due date and at this point, nearly everyone is so excited and nervous that they won't let Jace and Clary leave the Institute.

"You have?" Isabelle looks up from her food, her eyes shining.

"We have." Jace agrees, a smile on his face. "Would you like to know what it is?"

"I think that goes without saying." Magnus grumbles.

Clary's smile widens. She reaches for Jace's hand, and he squeezes hers once they lace their fingers together. "Okay." Clary takes a deep breath. "So, for his last name, we've decided to use Lightwood, because that's what Jace and I feel most comfortable with."

Isabelle and Alec's smiles widen, as do Maryse and Robert's.

"And for his name, we decided on..." Clary grins at Jace.

Jace answers. "Jason Max."

Maryse drops her fork.

"Jason Max Lightwood." Isabelle tries the name out on her tongue. There are tears in her eyes. "Oh, you two, it's perfect."

Jocelyn is grinning at her daughter. "Will he go by Jason?"

"For now, yeah." Clary answers. "But if he gets older and wants to go by a different name, then it's up to him."

Jace is watching Maryse carefully. She's still frozen, with her fork on the table where she dropped it. "Maryse?" he asks tentatively. "Are you okay? With the name?"

By the time she finally responds, there's a tear sliding down her cheek. Robert is smiling brightly. "Yes." Maryse answers, and wipes her eyes. "It's perfect."

...

"I think we made a perfect choice with his name." Clary says once dinner's over. She and Jace are on dish duty, and she wipes off one of the plates with a rag and hands it to her boyfriend. "Don't you?"

"Yeah." Jace's smile is warm. "Maryse was _so _happy. I'm glad, too. Max deserves this."

"Yeah." Clary wipes off another plate and hands it to Jace. "He deserves more than this, actually."

"I'm glad we're having a baby, too," says Jace suddenly, putting a cup back into the cupboard. "I mean, I would have preferred it when we were married, but having a baby with you is something I've always really wanted."

"When we were married?" Clary's blushing, but her eyebrows have risen up curiously. "Implying that we will get married?"

At this point, Jace is blushing too. "Oh. Uh..."

But Clary just laughs as she hands him another plate. "Chill, Jace. I was just teasing."

"Oh." Jace rubs the back of his neck after putting the plate away.

Clary smiles at Jace and kisses his cheek. "Why don't you go talk with the others for a while? I've got the dishes."

"Are you sure?" Jace looks at her worriedly.

She waves him off. "Yeah. I'm positive."

"Alright..." still a little wary, he kisses her softly and leaves the kitchen, leaving Clary to finish the dishes.

...

"Do you need any help with cleaning the house?" Jace asks Maryse and Robert as he exits the kitchen. "I know we might have made a mess over the past few weeks."

"It's fine," assures Maryse. She's still wiping her cheeks from falling tears. She sniffles once and smiles at Jace. "But thank you."

"It means a lot to us that you're naming him Max, you know." Robert speaks up. "Even if that's not why you're naming him Max."

"No, that's why." Jace reassures the both of them. "Max was too young to die. After two years, everything still feels...empty without him." he bites his lip. "It was a unanimous decision between Clary and I, and once we decided to use his name for sure, it just felt right."

Maryse reaches for him, and she hugs him tightly, sniffling every few seconds. "Thank you, Jace." she repeats, her voice barely above a whisper. "It means so, so much."

Jace smiles lightly as she releases him and turns, leaving to enter the library. "Mom burst into tears right after you and Clary entered the kitchen, in case you didn't know," reports Isabelle, swinging her legs as she sits on one of the bookshelves with a book in her arms. "I think she tried to hide the fact that she was overjoyed, but it didn't work."

Jace laughs. "She was still crying when I left the kitchen." he says.

"We're grateful too, you know." Alec says from the couch. "I don't think we expected you two to name your son after my younger brother."

"He was my brother too." Jace points out, sitting down on the empty chair. "But I also don't think we expected it either, at first. But we'd decided on Jason and we just needed a middle name...and Clary suggested it. As soon as she did, we both knew it was a keeper."

"Jason Max Lightwood is a very catchy name, too," says Magnus cheerfully. "Have you picked godparents yet?"

Jace laughs. "No, we haven't."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"You're already under consideration, so calm down." Jace rolls his eyes.

Magnus grins. "Good."

Jace laughs a second time and starts to respond, but something—some_one_—interrupts. It's Luke, and he looks out of breath and panicked as he rushes into the library.

"Luke?" Isabelle sits up. "What's wrong? Is there an attack?"

Luke shakes his head. "Come on," is all he says, but it's enough to get the four others out of their seats and rushing out of the library.

...

"Ow," mumbles Clary. She's almost finished with the dishes, but Jason is kicking her very hard near the bottom of abdomen and it's hard to keep going. He'd already sunk lower, like babies did before they decided they were ready to come. But the kicks he was giving her were so painful.

"Ow!" Clary repeats, sharper this time. Her free hand flies to the side of her stomach where he's kicking and she rubs it hard, gritting her teeth. "Lighten up, Jason, will you?" she grumbles, placing a plate into the cupboard where she belongs.

She has only one plate left and she's holding it when a sharp pain hits her, and the plate shatters to the floor. Clary grips the counter for support when Jocelyn runs in, Maryse right behind her.

"Clary? Are you okay?" Jocelyn faces her daughter and her eyes widen. "Oh, no. Oh, God."

"Where's Jace?" asks Clary weakly. Her hands grip her mother's arms. "I need Jace...I need..."

"You're not due for another two weeks." Jocelyn frets. "Oh, this isn't good. Maryse, find Luke and tell him I'm taking Clary to the hospital. Then find Jace and tell him the same thing."

"Wait!" Clary groans, gripping her mother tighter to prevent her from moving. "No...I have to wait for Jace—"

"Clary, your water broke." Jocelyn interrupts. "You need to get to the hospital _now_. Jace will meet us there. You might not even give birth for a long time, but right now we have to get you to the hospital. Okay?"

Clary breathes. In and out. She nods weakly, and lets her mother steer her out of the Institute.

* * *

**Hahahahahaha I bet you all hate me I'm sorry I love you all and happy Easter okay bye**


	11. eleven

**Author's Note: Once again, I am constantly overwhelmed by how much feedback this story is getting. I'm so happy that you all love this story.**

**And now the chapter we've probably been most waiting for (or second most waiting for) is finally here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI but I kind of own Jason because I named him and invented him and yeah**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It's nine in the morning and Clary is in excruciating pain.

Clary's already been given the pain medication but it still hurts so much and she screams out her pain through her teeth. The worst part, though, was the fact that she'd been in labour for _thirteen hours _so far and that Jace was completely calm through it all.

"Damn you, Jace Lightwood," snaps Clary, while he urges her quietly to breathe, his hand wrapped around hers and squeezing tightly. Or was she the one squeezing tightly?

"I have a strong feeling you'll end up dead before Jason makes his appearance," says Jocelyn casually from Clary's other side, holding her daughter's other hand.

Jace, however, had an expression screwed up with pain as Clary cried out again. "She's breaking my hand," is all he says through his teeth.

"Good." Clary gasped out. "Is he coming yet?"

"No," answers the doctor. "You're almost there, though, Clary."

"Wait." Jace blinks. "This isn't the worst part?"

...

"How long has it been?" Alec checks his watch, sighing heavily. He, Isabelle, Luke, Magnus, Maryse, and Robert have been in the hospital ever since Clary went into labour at the Institute.

"About fourteen hours." Magnus replies, running a hand through his hair. He's done that about six times a minute, and although the gel in his hair has been worn out the force of his fingers running the locks straight up have permanently styled his black hair straight up.

"How much longer will it be?"

"How would I know?"

"Jocelyn said she'd let us know when Clary's ready to push." Maryse says wearily from her chair. She, along with the rest of them, has been up since seven the previous night. "Which I'm hoping is soon."

"I think we're all hoping it's soon," admits Isabelle. She glances at her phone and exhales. "Oh, good. Simon's coming."

"Why didn't he come earlier? It's not like he sleeps anyways." Alec grumbles.

"He was in Florida with his band for a gig. Couldn't get an earlier flight." Isabelle yawns. "Not like it matters—Clary's been in labour for the past fourteen hours anyway."

"Yeah, well she's about to be done." Jocelyn's voice jolted all six out of their hospital seats. "The doctor just told Clary to push. I'm also here to ask for a stele for Jace. He's already broken his hand."

Alec snorts. "I always knew he was a wimp."

"Funny." Jocelyn says, frowning. "Clary told him the exact same thing."

...

Clary's whole body is numb and she's half passed out when Jace comes back into the room with a freshly burned healing rune on his left palm. "Hey." he says quietly, giving her a small smile as he takes his seat next to her bed again. "Do you still hate me?"

Surprisingly, Clary laughs lightly. It's weak but still there. "I never hated you," she says lightly, her small fingers rubbing his arm. "I just...didn't like you very much."

Jace laughs too, his lips finding her temple. "Well, I loved you this whole time."

"I did, too." Clary tells him honestly, her smile crooked. "I just showed it in a violent way."

"Violent is an understatement." Jace laughs against her mouth, pushing her sweaty hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"Is it?" Clary hums against his mouth.

The hospital door opens and shuts and Jocelyn's voice, light and amused, fills Clary's ears. "I see you don't hate him anymore."

"You're right." Clary pulls away from Jace and smiles brightly. "I don't hate him at this particular moment."

"Implying that you'll hate me later?" Jace raises an eyebrow at her.

Clary's smile widens. "Oh, I'm sure that in about a week, when Jason won't stop crying, I'll want to kick your ass into the next millennium."

"Speaking of Jason," interrupts Jocelyn with a smile. She doesn't get to finish, though, because Clary turns her head and there is a nurse standing there with a tiny bundle in a white blanket with a blue knitted hat.

"Oh, wow," breathes Clary, holding out her arms. The nurse smiles at her gently and hands her the baby, who squirms at the sudden movement. "He's tiny."

"He's about as small as you were, Clary," says Jocelyn gently, smiling at her daughter. Jace puts his arm around Clary's shoulders.

"Have you decided on a name?" asks the nurse gently. "For the birth certificate?"

Jocelyn studies her daughter and Jace carefully, and then lets out a light laugh as she realised the two nineteen-year-olds were too wrapped up in their son to respond. "Jason Max Lightwood," she tells the nurse, who smiles brightly and nods as she records the data.

"Alright. We're all set." the nurse beams once again. "If you have any other guests waiting in the waiting room, they can come in now. Shall I send them in?"

Jocelyn nods. "Please. Thank you," she adds as the nurse leaves the room.

"He's got your eyes." Jace whispers to Clary, his breath warm against her ear as he squeezes her shoulders. "And your nose."

"He has your mouth." Clary whispers back.

"Better my mouth than yours." Jace replies to her, a smirk on his face. "You talk too much sometimes."

"I'd rather he have my talkativeness than your sarcasm." Clary retorts.

"Is that all you two ever do?" Isabelle's voice interrupts from the doorway. "Bicker?"

Jace glares at his sister.

"No." Clary supplies helpfully. She looks at Jace, her baby, and then up at Isabelle with a wide grin on her face. "We kiss, too."

Isabelle's eyes are on Jason when she speaks. "Yeah, well, you do a hell of a lot more than kissing."

* * *

**yAY THIS IS A HAPPY ENDING FOR A CHAPTER FOR LIKE THE FIRST TIME**

**DON'T WORRY THIS ISN'T OVER YET **


	12. twelve

**Author's Note: Wow. What? I really don't have anything to say here...for once...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI...sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Ready to see the nursery?" asks Jace softly. His heart is pounding as he smiles down at Clary, whose arms are wrapped around Jason's sleeping body.

"Yeah." Clary grins at Jace in response, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Jace takes another breath and pushes the door open.

The walls and ceiling are adorned with shimmering gold runes on top of thick black paint. Clary's gasp is loud and Jace smiles lightly, shutting the door behind them. "Jace, this is amazing."

"Magnus helped with the paint." Jace informs her, kissing her temple. "It'll change colours according to the mood of someone in the room."

"Really?" Clary beams again and she turns to the crib, setting Jason down in it before turning again to face her boyfriend. At this point, the golden runes are now a cool green. "What's the green for?" her eyebrows rise.

Jace swallows. "Nerves," he mutters. "Mine."

"Why are you nervous?" Clary frowns at him. "About being a father?"

"Something like that." _and being a husband, if you'll say yes. _"Why don't you check out the dressers? I put all of the clothes you and Isabelle bought already, but I didn't know what order you wanted them in."

"I don't really need them in a necessary order." Clary shrugs lightly, but she moves over to the dresser and pulls open the first drawer.

And gasps.

Jace's heart pounds even faster.

"Jace?" a small box is held tightly in her first as she pulls it out of the drawer, facing him. Her eyes are shining but her face is pale. "What is this?"

"Yours," he says in a small voice. He swallows thickly. "If...if you want it."

"Is it..." her voice dies when he nods.

"I'm not very good at stuff like this." Jace admits, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Like, proposals and speeches and stuff. But I really love you, Clary, and I really love Jason, and I really want us to be a family." he blinks. "Wait. We already are. I mean—well, I just—I want to make it official. Even though it's official already...What am I even saying?"

Clary cuts him off with a laugh. "Jace," she says with a smile, putting the box in his hand. "Just do it the normal way. No speeches. Just ask me."

Jace smiles slightly and bends down on one knee, popping open the box to reveal Clary's engagement ring—not too big, but not too small; a silver band with one sparkling diamond in the middle. "Clary Fray," he says, watching how her eyes fill with tears and her smile widens, "will you marry me?"

Her answer is breathed in, like she's inhaling the moment to never let it go. "Yes."

...

"There's an inscription on the inside, you know." Jace speaks in the darkness of their room. Immediately, the light is turned on and Clary is sitting up, pulling the ring off her finger. "Shadowhunters don't usually do rings like this, but I knew it was important to you, so I did...and to combine the mundane tradition with something Shadowhunter, I added a rune on the inside."

Clary inhales sharply. "It's my bonding rune."

"The one you made to combine Downworlders and Shadowhunters, yes." he nods, sitting up too. One corner of his mouth lifts slightly. "I know that we're both Shadowhunters, but the bonding part of the rune stood out to me the day you made it. You saved our world with this rune, and I'm saving my life by using it on your engagement ring."

Clary's confusion is evident on her face. "Saving your life?"

"Without you and Jason, I don't think I would be truly happy." Jace bites his lip. "I mean, yes, Isabelle and Alec make me happy, but not in the way that you do. Or that Jason does. You and Jason are my only _real _family."

"Isabelle and Alec are your real family too, Jace," says Clary softly.

"Jason is a part of me." Jace argues gently, his hand folding in hers. "Without me, without you, we wouldn't have him. He's my son, and that's more important than having adopted siblings."

"I see your point." Clary reassures him. She's smiling. "You're going to be an amazing father, Jace."

"And you an amazing mother," responds Jace, and he fits his mouth against hers with a smile, wrapping his arms around her.

...

"It's your turn to get up."

"I think he's hungry. I can't really help him with that."

"Don't be a smartass."

"When am I not a smartass?"

"I _will _kick you."

Jace groans. "Clary."

"Go check on him." Clary yawns. "If he's hungry, come back here and let me know."

"No way!" protests Jace. "If I leave and then come back, you'll be asleep. I'd rather let you kick me now instead of having to wake you up."

Clary groans loudly and sits up, rubbing her eyes. "Jeez, Jace."

"What?"

"You're so impossible sometimes."

She leaves the room, grumbling about how she hopes Jason doesn't get his father's stubbornness, and when she comes back about an hour later speaking loudly enough to wake Jace up, he only laughs.

Because Jason was, in fact, hungry.

* * *

**Okay so now they're engaged :-) we're nearing the end of the story, guys...maybe about one or two chapters left? Let me know what next chapter should include in your review and how many more chapters I should write! X **


	13. epilogue

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed update, but I've been busy re-watching Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. because it's my favourite show, plus I had a ton of homework, **_**and **_**I've updated every day since this story came out so I kind of wanted a break lol**

**But I'm back with chapter thirteen (the epilogue) of New Life! This is, er, the last chapter? Sorry for not warning you guys but after planning this chapter out I decided it'd be the last chapter unless I decide to do an epilogue's epilogue like I did with On Stage Romance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"You should probably stop leaving him with me," advises Isabelle the minute Clary's mouth falls open. Sheepishly, the dark-haired girl hands her nephew over to his mother. "He always breaks into the paint. We re-hide it every time, but he just keeps finding it."

While Clary is horrified at the colourful mess that is her son, the three-year-old boy is giggling like mad. "Look, Mommy, I'm a rainbow!" cheers the toddler, patting his mother's leg with his blue hand.

"Oh, God, Iz," sighs Clary, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry?" Isabelle smiles at her.

"I really should stop leaving him with you." Clary looks down at Jason. "The minute I step foot into the house with him Jace is going to have a fit."

"Yeah. Who ever thought _he'd _become the OCD one after marriage?" says Isabelle sarcastically, tying her hair back into a dark knot.

"I know." Clary picks her son up, trying not to cringe as his clothes stick to hers due to the wet paint. "Well, hopefully Alec and Simon have kept Jace away for a little longer so I can clean Jason up before he gets home. Try to text your fiancé to let him know to stall, okay?"

"No promises, Clary." Isabelle laughs. "See you later."

...

"What do you want for lunch, Jason?" Clary asks her son, sitting him down at the table. "I could make you a hot dog."

"Yes, please." Jason's nod is energetic. His blond hair, like his father's, flops against his forehead as he does so. Clary makes a mental note to make sure she gets him a haircut soon. "Mommy, you know what else I want?"

"What else do you want, sweetie?" Clary hums lightly as she pulls the hot dogs out of the fridge.

"_I _want a little brother or a little sister."

Clary drops the hot dogs.

"Mommy?" Jason starts to stand up.

She shakes her head, smiling reassuringly at her son. "Mommy's fine, Jason. Don't stand up in the chair." her heart is pounding. "So...you want a little brother or sister?"

"Mhmm." Jason smiles brightly, showing all his teeth. "I want one. Can you give me one?"

Clary laughs. "We'll see, honey. It's not entirely up to me."

"We have to ask Daddy, too?"

"That's right."

"Okay." her son drags out the word, his green eyes wide. "When is Daddy home?"

"I'm not sure, honey." Clary places the hot dog in the microwave and walks over to her son, ruffling his blond hair. "But let me ask him first, okay? We can talk to him about it tomorrow."

Jason pouts lightly, but he still says okay when Clary kisses his head. When his lunch is ready, Clary exhales as she pulls it out of the microwave and rubs her forehead.

Her heart is still pounding.

...

After putting Jason to bed that night, Clary is exhausted. So is Jace. They slip into bed not too long after Jason's asleep, and Clary takes a deep breath before asking him the question she'd been asked that afternoon.

"What do you think about having more kids?"

Jace's posture immediately stiffens, and Clary bites her lip as she twists her wedding ring. They've been married for about two and a half years, and they'd decided back then that they wanted to wait before having more kids.

"Jason asked about it today," adds Clary quickly. "He wants a little brother or sister."

"And what do you want?" Jace faces her on the bed.

She bites her lip a second time. "I want the same as my son."

Jace rubs his face and when he removes his hands, Clary sees that his expression is slightly panicked. Over the years he's gotten worse at hiding his emotions. "Jace," she says softly, reaching for his hand. "What's bothering you?"

"Being a father still scares the hell out of me." he admits in one breath. "Even after nearly four years."

"You're the best father Jason could ask for." Clary reassures her husband, squeezing his hand lightly. "He loves you. You're an..._amazing_ father, Jace. I promise."

"You think so?" he looks at her hesitantly.

She beams. "I know so, Jace."

Jace manages a grin. "Then yes. I think we should give Jason what he wants: a little brother or sister."

He kisses Clary before she can respond, and Clary grins against his mouth. When she pulls away first, for lack of air, he adds, "And I'm willing to start trying when you are."

...

"This is Dr. Hans." The female voice on the other end of the receiver says professionally.

"Dr. Hans?" Clary sits down on the couch, biting her lip. "It's Clary Lightwood."

"Oh! Clary." the doctor's smile is heard through the phone. "What can I help you with, dear?"

"Uh, I'd like to cancel my appointment for next week." Clary clears her throat. "I won't need it."

"Ah." Dr. Hans's tone makes Clary blush. "So I'm assuming I won't see you for the next nine months or so?"

"That sounds about right." Clary admits.

Dr. Hans laughs. "Well, sounds good, Clary. Give me a call whenever you need."

"I will." says Clary. And then she hangs up.

And she grins.

* * *

**Well, loves, that's the end of New Life. It's been an amazing two weeks with y'all. And don't worry—I'll be posting Clace one-shots here and there (even some SkyeWard one-shots if you're an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fan), and I think I've even got another Clace multi-chapter story in the works...**


	14. epilogue's epilogue

**Author's Note: OH COME ON! Y'all didn't think I would leave you hanging like that, did you? I had a super-cute idea for the epilogue's epilogue, and so this was born.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, though I really wish I did, but instead I guess I'll just write stories and pretend I'm as good as Cassandra Clare. *sighs***

* * *

**Epilogue's Epilogue**

"Oh, shit."

Clary's woken by her husband's swearing, and when she opens her eyes the clock reads ten in the morning, which is surprising because normally Jason wakes her up around nine. "Clary," says Jace, anxiously. "Jason's party starts in two hours and we forgot to get him a present."

Clary blinks the sleep out of her eyes and, after processing what her husband said, starts to grin a little. "Don't worry, honey," she rolls her eyes at him, climbing out of bed. "I've got it covered."

"Are you sure?" Jace's expression relaxes only slightly.

"Yes, Jace." Clary puts her hand on his arm and kisses his cheek, stretching up to do so. "Go check on Jason, will you? Let me get ready and then I'll make breakfast."

Jace kisses her on the mouth firmly and nods, leaving the room, allowing his wife's grin to stretch as she hums to herself, walking into the bathroom.

Seconds later, she promptly throws up in the toilet.

...

Jason's fourth birthday party is only a few people, all family, because he is starting school in the fall. At the party are Jocelyn and Luke, along with Maryse and Robert; Isabelle and her fiancé Simon, and Alec and Magnus (who have yet to tie the knot or even think about it, though Magnus tries to throw Alec subtle hints every once in a while).

By the time they eat dinner, dessert, and are nearly finished with presents, Clary hasn't made a move to get a box or a bag for Jason, and Jace is extremely anxious. What she's planning, Jace isn't sure, but he has to admit: he's a bit nervous.

"Alright, honey." Clary looks at Jason with a big smile. "Are you ready for your present from Mommy and Daddy now?"

"Yes!" Jason's exclamation makes Isabelle laugh gently. Everything about Jason screams energetic always.

"Alright." Clary pulls a photograph out of her pocket that Jace can't see the image of. It's small, probably four-by-three, or even smaller. Jace squints at it, but Clary only grins at Jace as she hands the photo to Jason.

Jason looks confused the minute he gets it. He looks up at his mother and states, "What is this, Mommy?"

Clary says gently, "Why don't you show everyone what it is, Jason, and then I'll tell you."

Jason nods urgently and flips the photo around, and as soon as he does, Jace's heart swells. His grin widens.

Isabelle gasps happily. "Clary!"

"Surprise?" Clary smiles sheepishly at Jace. "I was going to tell you before, but I figured this was a better way."

"It is." Jace reassures her.

"Mommy," whines Jason, "what is the picture of?"

Clary's voice is soft. "That, Jason, is your new baby brother or sister."

* * *

**Okay, that's the **_**official **_**end of New Life! Wow, I can't believe it's over. This story means so much to me, just like all of you do, and I just want to thank you for this amazing journey.**

**ALSO: I HAVE A NEW CLACE STORY UP! It's called **_**Trains**_**, so if you'd like to go check that out I would really appreciate it. I'll update that one on Sunday or on Monday.**

**So, this is my very last word to you on New Life. And I would like to thank all of you for the hits, favourites, follows, and reviews. Much love. X**

_**-fin-**_


End file.
